Didn't see that coming
by Nikaty
Summary: After the titans are thrown into the future thanks to Cyborgs new invention they'll discover some very interesting things about what the future holds. RaexBB some RobxStar and TerraxSlade. My first fic. Now COMPLETE!Thanks to all who reviewed
1. Chapter 1 the park

Didn't see that coming, A Teen Titans fanfic

It was an average day in jump city. The birds were singing their joyful songs; citizens were enjoying the hot weather by sunbathing in the park, or running around playing sports like soccer, football, and in some cases basketball. Today is also the day that the cities famous superhero team the Teen Titans decided to go to the park. Everyone was eating their lunch and chatting happily to each other at their table under a tree to provide them shade as they ate. Cyborg was enjoying a large burger that he had put together himself, "Friend Cyborg," asked the beloved alien Starfire. "What is that you are eating?" Cyborg placed the burger down upon his plate and burst out, "This Star is the Cyborg super, mega meaty artery clogger!" Everyone stared at him. "Well let me explain. This burger with half a pound of beef, three slices a' cheese, a slice a' tomato, some lettuce, two strips a' bacon, a pork chop and ribs, all wrapped up in a sesame seed bun!" Stafires eyes lit up, "Oh friend Cyborg that is a most wonderful meal! May I try some?" she said whilst floating into the air. "Sure," said Cyborg as he passed her the burger.

Raven shook her and then buried her nose in her book again. "Hey Rae! Whatcha readin'? asked the green changeling known as Beastboy. "A book," said Raven in her monotone.

"What's it about?"

"Why do you care?" Raven replied rudely.

"Jeez, I was only askin' ya don't have to start getting' all cranky."

"It's not my fault I get angry, you provoke me!"

"Oh yeah, by asking you a simple question!?"

"Just leave me alone Beastboy. You're giving me a headache."

"Fine. How about I just go back to the tower right now and leave you alone! Would you like me to do that?!"

"Yes if you wouldn't mind, that would be great," sad Raven sarcastically.

Beastboy morphed into an eagle and flew of without another word to Raven or the other Titans.

"Maybe you should apologize when we get home, friend Raven," said Starfire quietly. "Why should I apologize!" yelled Raven. "He was the one who started it all!"

"Y'know Raven," said Robin. "I think you should apologize. You were the one who started it, you know that."

"Fine," said Raven moodily. "I'll apologize when we get back home." Then out of nowhere a thunder cloud roared in the distance. Thick grey clouds formed together quickly and lightning streaked across the sky. "I think you might be apologizing earlier than we thought Rae," said Cyborg looking up at the storm clouds. A large drop of water landed right on Starfires nose and she screamed, "Help there is something attacking us from the sky!!!" she yelled her eyes glowing green as she readied her starbolts. "It's just the rain Star, it's nothing to worry about," said Robin comfortingly.

"C'mon ya'll," said Cyborg, "let's get our stuff and head back to the T-car." Everyone gathered up their belongings and headed to the car park in which said car was waiting. Raven was up front with Cyborg who was driving (obviously) and Robin and Starfire in the back. "Y'know Raven," said Cyborg, "with the way you and BB fight, people could mistake you for a married couple." Raven shot Cyborg a death glare and then said, "Well don't worry Cyborg, me and Beastboy will never be married, or a couple, you can count on that."


	2. Chapter 2 the blackout

Didn't see that coming

Raven sighed as she reached Beast Boys door, she readied her words that where all planned out for her apology. She would say sorry and that she felt awful for the way she had acted, she would even let him hug her as long as it didn't last that long. She knocked three times on the door and waited. When there was no reply she knocked again. She continued knocking and waiting for a whole ten minutes before she decided that Beast Boy wasn't in his room. She quickly turned and began walking towards the common room when the dim lights that lit the hallways blacked out and Raven was plunged in to pure darkness, "Oh what is it now," said Raven, obviously irritated.

She quickly navigated herself through the hallway. Living in the tower for so long had made her able to find her way through the tower even in the dark. As soon as she reached the common room she was greeted with Starfire and one of her bone-crushing hugs, "Oh friend Raven we are so glad that you are here!" the Tamaranian gushed. "We were so worried because you were not here and we also cannot find friend Beast Boy!"

"What?" Raven asked the alien.

"Yeah," said Cyborg, his mechanical eye glowing in the darkness. "We tried to track him on his communicator but there was no signal, and those could find him anywhere on this planet!" Robin came out of the shadows as well "Well maybe that's just it, maybe he left and went to Tamaran or something."

"I don't know Robin," said Raven skeptically, "Beast Boy doesn't seem like the kind of guy to go to another planet just because of a little argument." Cyborg suddenly clicked his fingers, "I know! BB always goes outside and sits on a certain rock right?" Everyone nodded. "And then he comes in through the garage, right?" "What're you getting at Cy?" asked Robin, a slight hint of irritation in his voice. "I think it's time to show y'all my new invention.


	3. Chapter 3 the invention

I really want to thank RavensDarkSide, Taraum and Phantom5656 for reviewing because I thought it might suck. Thank u very much

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did then Raven would have killed Tara and told BB she loved him.

Didn't see that coming

Cyborgs lead then to the garage using the torch he had build into his back to see.

"Ok y'all, I will now show the Teen Titans time vortex!" He showed everyone a large portal-like machine that was hooked up to lots of wires. "Um Cyborg," asked Raven, a little intimidated by the large machine in front of her. "What exactly is that?"

"Well Raven," said Cyborg matter-o-factly, "It is a time machine that I've been working on for the past few months. I used warps time-traveling technology to help me build it. It's takes a lot of power to use though so that's probably why the power went out. Beast Boy probably saw this and then decided to play with it a little."

"And then he got sucked through the space time continuum?" finished Robin.

"So do you know which period of time our friend has been sent too?" asked Starfire worriedly.

Cyborg walked over to small laptop that was sitting on a table. "Gimme a sec and I might be able to." Several seconds later Cyborg let out an, "Oh no." All the Titans rushed to his side but couldn't see the screen thanks to Cyborgs big frame.

"What is it Cy?" asked Robin whilst trying to peek over the older teens shoulder.

"Yeah Cyborg, what time did Beast Boy go to?" asked Raven getting more worried than she should have.

Cyborg answered them in a grave voice, "Beast Boy has been sent to the future…"

Ooooooooooo, a cliffie, am I mean? Yes? This time I am looking for 5 reviews before I right the next chapter. So review away.

Please?




	4. Chapter 4 Gone to the future

Disclaimer: I don't own but I really wish I did cause then I'd have money,

(Opens wallet and a spider crawls out) still poor.

Didn't see that coming.

All of the Titans gaped at Cyborg, "What did you say?" asked Raven. She couldn't believe that Cyborg had made a time machine, let alone that Beast Boy was wandering around in the future alone. "But there is some good news," said Cyborg trying to lift everyone's spirits. "What?" asked Robin taking charge of the situation.

"Beast Boy hasn't gone that far into the future, only about ten years or so."

"Well whatever the case, we'll have to get him back," said Raven. Starfire floated up to the time vortex and was about to go through when Cyborg stopped her. "Wait a second Star; I have to make sure everything's all it's never been tested y'know! Plus I have to set it too the right time period. We don't want to end up ten years in the past do we?" Starfire shook her head and floated down so she was standing on the floor. "I am sorry friend Cyborg. It is just that I am afraid for our friend. What if he gets himself into some sort of trouble?" Robin place an arm around Starfires shoulders and said, "Don't worry Star, I'm sure that Beast Boy will be fine."

"Don't be to sure about that," said Cyborg.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven who had been silent the whole time. "I man that BB ended up in the tower in the future, hopefully all of us weren't there while he appeared. There, we can go through now." All of the Titans(except Beast Boy) got in a straight line with Robin at the front, Starfire behind him, followed by Raven then Cyborg. Ravens last thoughts before she entered the vortex were, '_None of this would have happened if I had been nicer to him.' _Then she disappeared in a flash of blue.

Ooooooooooo, BB's in the future tower, and the other titans will soon be joining him.

Sorry this chapter is so short but I like to have cliffhangers.

Plz R&R.


	5. Chapter 5 the furture

I want 2 thank all who reviewed because it means so much 2 me, this will be a slightly longer chapter so enjoy

* * *

Didn't see that coming.

Raven emerged through the large vortex to find herself…back in the garage? It was the same old garage that held the T-car, which was missing at this point and time and it was missing a few things here and there but other than that it was basically the same as when they left. "So this is the future?" asked raven staring skeptically at her surroundings. Cyborg scratched his head and replied, "Yeah I think so. Maybe it's just not that different because it's only been ten years."

"Ooooohhhh, I wish to see what our future selves are like. I wonder if we are only a little different or maybe we are like completely different people or…" Starfire continued like this to Raven while the boys discussed a plan, "OK, so now that we're here we have to focus on our mission and nothing else," said Robin, even though he too was eager to see what his future self was like.

"I don't know Rob; it might be kinda fun to hang out here for a little while…" Robin glared at him and he continued, "But it's probably best that we just get BB and leave. C'mon girls!" The Titans left the garage happy that they were still in the tower and that the lights were still working so they actually knew where they were going. Starfire was rambling the whole way about how wonderful it would be to talk to her future self and finally Robin interrupted her, "Sorry Star but we can't stay that long. I think its best if we just get Beast Boy and get back to our own time." Starfires spirits dampened a little but she was still considerably more excited than the rest of the Titans. When they finally reached the common room they were shocked at what they saw: toys were lying scattered across the floor and sitting right in the middle of them where three young children. The boy looked around eight but the two girls looked about five or six. The boy had spiky jet black hair that was tinged with orange, his shin was a light gold and his eyes an icy blue.

The smallest girl had long locks of violet hair that clashed with her lime green skin. Her amethyst eyes were almost glowing with happiness as she picked up a doll that had been lying beside her. The tallest girl had short violet hair that had streaks of green running through it; her eyes were a beautiful jade that made her pale, alabaster skin almost glow. Her ears were pointed at the top and when she smiled she revealed a white fang on her top row of teeth where her right canine should have been. Her head shot up as she noticed the Titans, as did the boys, but the smaller girl just stared at her sister. Then when she looked at the teenagers her eyes lit up and she shouted, "Mommy!" then began to rush towards Raven, but the other girl pulled her back down and whispered something in her ear, then she stood up and addressed the Titans, "My name is Emmy Logan, who are you?" Robin quickly answered quickly, "We are the Teen Titans from the past. We're here to bring our friend Beast Boy back to our time." Out of nowhere Emmy turned into a black bloodhound, she rushed up to the Titans and sniffed them one by one, then morphed back. "Well you are telling the truth… like I said, I'm Emmy. I'm six; this is my little sister Violet. She's four." The smaller girl came rushing over to stand by her sister's side and then the boy spoke up, "I'm Ryunara, its Tamaranian for 'Night Wing' my friends call me Ryu. I'm seven."

Just then the door for the common room opened and in stepped the Titans,

"What the Hell?"

* * *

Oooooooohhhhhhhh, cliffie. Who are Emmy, Violet and Ryu? I'll need more reviews for you guys to find out.

Disclaimer: Even though I really want to I don't own teen titans I don't, if I did then this would be an episode.

Plz R&R


	6. Chapter 6 The problem

Hey, this is Ravens Nobody. Very sorry that it took me so very, very long to update but there have been a few email complications with me and my writing partner for this story 'Gaz'. So now here is the usual disclaimer, Gaz?

"She don't own it."

Thanks Gaz and now on with our regularly scheduled fanfiction.

Didn't See That Coming

Raven inhaled a deep breath and held it as she examined the people in front of her. They looked like older versions of herself and her fellow Titans. Except the woman that looked like her had black hair with blue streaks, not violet.

"Guys!" the teenage Beast Boy exclaimed. "Can you believe it? Not only are we in the future, but these guys are our future selves! How cool is that?!" He saw the looks his friends gave him and said, "Okay, so it's a little weird but still pretty awesome."

He looked past his friends and seemed to notice the kids behind them for the first time, "Hey, who're the kids?" The older Robin ignored him and stepped foreword, "Okay we have some questions to ask you guys. First of all we come home from a mission to find a teenage Beast Boy walking through the halls and now you guys! So what's goin' on?"

"Well um," said the teenage Cyborg, "Beast Boy went through the time machine that I just invented back in our time, and we all came here to get him back."

The older Raven nodded and then said, "Well, you asked about the kids. Well the little boy is Richard and Kori's." Robins jaw literally hit the floor and Starfire just looked surprised. Raven continued, "And the girls… the girls are… mine and Gar's…"

Raven felt like she was gonna pass out and Beast Boy actually did.

**Cyborgs P.O.V**

I watched as BB fell to the floor upon hearing that he and Raven had kids together. Couldn't blame him really, even Raven looks pale. Well paler.

I mean, Robin and Star havin' a kid I can totally understand but I mean BB and Rae? As if that would happen, although Emmy and Violet look a lot like them. And there last names are Logan, must be their kids. But I mean, come on, BB and Raven. Raven would probably throw him out a window if he asked to go even to a movie with him. The older Raven stood there blushing a little while the older Beast Boy stood scratching the back of his head. Nobody tried to wake BB up, we all knew he would come too soon, he usually does.

Younger Raven inhaled a deep breath, exhaled and said very slowly, "I…had kids with…Beast Boy?"

Older Raven nodded and at that point Violet and Emmy ran up to their parents and Violet asked quietly, "Mommy, who are these peoples?" her voice was small and slightly high-pitched, a lot like Beast Boy's. Emmy asked loudly to everyone in the room, "Okay why are you guys here and why do my parents know you?" Starfire spoke up, "Please Emmy, we are just as confused as you are, we are from the past as you know, but we only came here to get friend Beast Boy."

Emmy yelled at her, "You're not talking my dad to the past you weirdo's!"

Starfire looked hurt so the older Raven cut in, "Okay, this is the story from as far as my mind reading skills go: You guys all came to this time using the time machine that Cyborg made. You're here to get Beast Boy and take him back so you can leave, correct?"

We all nodded, and this was the point were BB decided to wake up.

"No ay!" he yelled shooting up to his feet.

"You guys are tellin' me that me an' Raven have to daughters called Emmy and Violet, we're married and yet I didn't blackmail her in any way!"

The older beast Boy smiled and said happily, "Yup!" and he wrapped his arm around older Ravens waist.

Robin who had remained silent during the whole thing said, "Well if that's all then I guess we'll be getting back to our own time."

The older Starfire said gravely, "I'm sorry my young friends, but we need your help with a very important matter…"

"What?" asked Raven, her body poised, expecting the worst.

I tensed up, like I always do when there's somethin' goin' on.

Older Starfire began, "Well you see-" but was cut off when there was a great explosion heard from the floor beneath us…

**Ooh major cliffie, do you all hate me? Do you hate this chapter, do you love this chapter. Review and let me know. **

**Again I'm very sorry that this chapter took so long but I also had a writers block goin' on so plz forgive me.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Blonde and The Violet

**Hey guys, I want to thank all those who reviewed, th9s story has gone great so far but if you want it to keep going then you must review.**

**If you don't review then my mind will go blank and I won't be able to write no more. So the next time you think, I just won't review for this chapter, then I'll get Cookie Monster to hunt you down and-**

**Ahem…on with the fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT, would I be writing this story if I did?**

Violet let out a shrill scream and buried her face in her mothers shirt, both Robins shouted, "Titans go!" and they all rushed downstairs.

When Violet and Emmy tried to follow, Ryunara held them back, "We shouldn't go, we could get hurt!"

Emmy frowned at him and watched her parents and friends leave; "We have to go so we can help!" she yelled and ran off.

"You stay here Vi," said Ryunara as he left, "call the Titans East if we're not back in half an hour, stay here till then!" and then he rushed off, the doors sliding shut with a _hiss_ behind him.

**Ryunara's P.O.V**

I flew after Emmy, who had morphed into a small cheetah. I was able to fly thanks to my mom but that was the only power I got as far as I know, I might not be of much use in any fight.

Both Violet and Emmy had gotten their dad's powers but Violet couldn't do much yet, but whenever Violet was really happy she flew! But she's afraid of heights so she always falls soon after.

The floor we were heading to was just basically a storage room, not exactly a perfect place to break in. When the doors slid open Emmy morphed back into her human form and we both fell to our knees. My mom, dad, Cyborg, Raven: all of them were scattered across the floor, there eyes closed.

There was a woman standing in the middle of the room, about the same age as my mom and dad. There were boxes lying around her, and now there was a large hole in the wall, probably caused by the explosion.

The woman had long, waist-length blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a weird armor uniform thing with a big S across the chest. She was smiling evilly, happily, triumphantly.

She looked at Emmy with a look of such hatred that it nearly killed me not to look away.

"You look just like her…" her eyes flashed towards the two Ravens for a second, then without warning her eyes glowed a bright yellow and a large rock came flying out of nowhere, it was outlined with yellow and by the time I blinked Emmy and I were already flying backwards through the air and I landed hard on my back with Emmy lying on top of me.

I was seeing stars but I saw the womans hands glow yellow and the ceiling being pulled down, then I heard it. A noise that was certain to give me nightmares. The sound of Violets terrified scream…

**Ooh another cliffie. I know, I'm so mean but at least this chappie didn't take a few weeks to be posted, plz read and review or fell the wrath of Cookie Monster.**


	8. Chapter 8 The old Friend

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I'm on chapter writing roll right now so yay me.**

**This chapter is gonna be a little different. All Violets thoughts are gonna sound a little babyish, so will the way she talks, but I mean she's only 4 so she's not gonna be all genius girl is she?**

**Disclaimer: Opens wallet and a moth flies out. 'Dammit'**

**Violets P.O.V**

I screamed real loud when I saw the scary lady. Her eyes were glowing all yellow and even though my hairs purple, I don't think dat havin' yellow is normal.

"Hey Violet," she said as if she were my best friend.

"Listen, an old friend of your mommy's wants you to come visit him for a while. So why don't you come with me and I'll take you to him?" She tried to take my hand but I pulled away from her. If there's one fing dat my mommy and daddy told that I will always remember, it's dat you never talk to strangers.

I ran past her, or at least I tried to. She grabbed my arm before I could get to the doors and she pulled me back.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I tried to scream but the mean lady covered my mouth with her hand so I couldn't talk.

"You're gonna come with me or else Slade'll make sure Megan dies before her birthday."

She picked me up and carried me over to the big windows that are in my living room. Then this real big rock came flyin' through one o' the windows and all the wind blew in and the rock just floated. The lady was just about to jump on the rock when I heard mommy's voice behind me.

"What are you doing with Violet?"

The lady turned round but instead o' my mommy bein' there, there was the girl who looked just like my mommy. I felt real happy when she said, "It's time you an' me had a fair fight Terra…"

**Sorry this chappie was so short but it's just too kinda fill in the gap.**

**The next chappie will be lots longer.**

**I promise. Ain't that right Cookie Monster?**

'**I don't eat cookies no more. I eat brains… and people who don't review.'**

**(Towers over me) Eep…**


	9. Chapter 9 The Battle

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I still can't believe you all like this fic so much. Plz enjoy the next chappie.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans it would have at least ten seasons.**

"Sorry Rae, but I'm in a rush so…I'll be seein' ya later.

Terra turned and tried to jump out of the window and on to her rock but was pulled back by a large pair of black, clawed hands. "You are going nowhere with Violet," said Raven, her hands posed as if holding something invisible.

Terra's eyes glowed yellow again and a rock was sent hurtling towards Raven, who managed to jump out of the way but lost concentration and Terra was released.

Terra placed Violet gently on the ground but when Violet tried to run away two stone hands popped out from the floor beneath her and clamped around her small frame. "Help meee!" she yelled to Raven.

**Ravens P.O.V**

I watched as Violet screamed for me to help her but when I tore my eyes away from the heartbreaking sight I was greeted with Terra's foot connecting with my face. She laughed evilly as the blood dripped from my now broken nose.

I ignored the pain and lifted up the couch with my powers. I hurled it at Terra but she just ducked and it missed her, then went fling out of the window.

Terra smiled then turned around and ran out of one of the broken windows.

She landed on the floating rock she had been planning to escape on and flew away form the window a little.

"What's the matter Rae? Are ya scared?"

This made me angry so I flew out the window and started throwing blasts of power at her. Two hands formed from the ground beneath us and reached up to grab me but I was too quick and used my powers to form giant clawed hands. Terra and I fought like this for a while before I landed on the floating rock and Kicked Terra in the stomach.

This was followed by more punches and kicks before Terra grabbed my arms and used as leverage to pull herself up and wrap her legs around my waist and flip round so that I was thrown of the rock while she landed on her feet.

I made a force field to land on but when I landed I must have broke a few ribs because my chest felt like it was being crushed. I tried to scramble to my feet but Terra landed hard on my back and I fell back down. She pushed my head into the force field and said, "Y'know Raven I'm gonna let you in on a little something. Did you think that I was here because I wanted to take your daughter for myself? I'm just gonna let you guess who I'm working for."

She pulled me up by my hair and pointed to the large 'S' that was on her uniform. Then it hit me like a brick, _Slade. Terra is working for Slade. _

_Slade wants Violet so he sent Terra to get her._

Terra kicked me in the back and the force field disappeared. As I fell to the ground Terra grabbed Violet from the living room and just before I hit the ground I was caught by something soft, green and warm. Then I heard Beast Boy say to me, "Raven, are you okay?"

And even though I couldn't speak and Terra was trying to kidnap Violet, I knew that I would be okay.

Because Beast Boy was there…

**Okay so it's not exactly long and action-y by there's still another chappie to come, and that's gonna have all the titans.**

**Hee hee hee.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Song

**Again, thanks to all who reviewed. The last chapter was kinda fluffy towards the end, this was cause everybody loves a lil' fluff. This next chappie is gonna be a battle royal between the titans (Past and Future)**

**And the evil little Barbie doll everybody wants to strangle, or Terra for short.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. At least I think I won't. I also don't own the song Girl Next Door, that's owned by Saving Jane.**

Beast Boy placed Raven down gently on the ground and the older Raven (who everybody just called Rae) rushed to her side and began to heal her.

Everyone had different names so that there wasn't as much confusion.

All the Teen Titans were called their usual names, but all the older Titans were called by their real names, Robin was called Dick, Starfire was called Kori, Cyborg was called Victor, Beast Boy was called Gar and since Raven used her real name anyway her older self was just called Rae.

Beast Boy stared up and Terra and wondered how he could have ever loved her. Terra was never good, she had never lost her memory or her powers, and she was still working for Slade.

Starfire and Kori were showering Terra in starbolts, which she deflected with a rock shield. Robin and Dick her pelting her in birdarangs and small bombs which she had to struggle to deflect.

Eventually one of then hit her and she fell off the rock, unfortunately she still had Violet in her arms. When she let go of Violet and large black hawk grabbed her in its talons and brought her back to solid ground.

The hawk morphed into Emmy who had her little sister in her arms and was clinging to her tightly. Terra had recovered and was now standing on the ground which started to rumble as her eyes and hands began to turn yellow.

Then Ryunara came whizzing past her, his eyes glowing dark green.

Terra threw a large rock at him but her swerved and it missed him, but it didn't miss Gar.

Gar had been in his human form, running towards the two Ravens when the large boulder hit him and he was send flying off to one side.

Rae had finished healing Raven and ran off to go aid Gar, but Raven stopped her, "You go fight, I'll heal gar."

"But-" began Rae but had nothing else to say so ran of to fight alongside her friends.

Everyone was in full attack mode now, it was a miracle Terra was still standing, although she had sustained a lot of damage, her nose was swollen and bleeding, her face was covered in bruises, and her armor had large holes in it that were cut and swollen.

She was limping along now as she no longer had the energy to lift rocks anymore. Rae actually almost felt sorry for her, then she remembered that Terra was trying to take her daughter away.

Than all of a sudden a song popped into her head.

It was a song she'd heard on the radio the day that Terra became a titan.

_Small-town Homecoming Queen, she's the star in this scene._

_There's no way to deny she's lovely._

_Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfume hearts everywhere._

_Tell myself 'And inside she's ugly'_

_Maybe I'm just jealous, I can't help but hate her._

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her._

_She is the prom Queen and I'm in the marching band,_

_She is cheerleader, I'm sittin' in the stands._

_She gets the top bunk, I'm sleepin' on the floor, _

_She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door._

_Senior Class president, she must be Heaven sent, she was never the last one standing._

_A backseat Debutaunt, evr'ything that you want._

_Never too harsh or too demanding._

_Maybe I'll admit it, I'm a little bitter._

_Ev'rybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her._

_She is the Prom Queen and I'm in the marching band, she is a cheerleader I'm sittin' in the stands. She gets the top bunk, I'm sleepin' on the floor. She's Miss America, _

_And I'm just the girl next door._

_Oh I'm just the girl next door._

_I don't know why I'm feelin' sorry for myself._

_I spent all my time wishing that I was someone else_

_She is the Prom Queen and I'm in the marching band, she is a cheerleader I'm sittin' in the stands._

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more._

_She's Miss America…she's Miss America._

_I'm just the girl next door._

It always reminded Rae of Terra and her. But Rae no longer had any time to dwell on it because Terra hurled a rather large boulder at her, she simply put one of her force fields in the way and the boulder exploded into many pieces.

Rae kicked Terra sharply in the stomach, and then swept her feet from beneath her in one swift motion. Just before Terra fell to the floor one of Slades robot minions caught her and another appeared out of nowhere and punched Rae in the stomach.

As the robots began to zoom of Terra yelled at the Titans, "Just wait till Slade here's about this! Then you'll all be wishing that you let _me_ take Violet now!"

No one bothered to stop her leaving, they were all bored with fighting Terra and Violet was safe with Emmy and Ryu so there was nothing to really worry about at this moment in time.

Or at least, that was what they all thought…

**Sorry about the whole song thing in there, it's just I watched this AMV about Raven and Terra on Putfile and that inspired me with t5his chappie, here's hoping your all enjoying this fic so far.**

**Raven's Nobody.**


	11. Chapter 11 The game part 1

**I want 2 thank all who reviewed, and I also want to apologize for taking so long to update but I was working on a another story and I had writers block. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it like I've said a hundred times.**

**Didn't see that Coming.**

Raven couldn't help but smile as she watched Violet and Emmy sleep. It was hard to believe that she and Beast Boy of all people had, had kids. But it had happened.

And she would never be able to forget it with the way they both looked, and Violet's hair was getting more, and more green every day. It was now a merge of the two colors that made her hair look beautiful.

Plus the two were names were obvious as well, Violet and Emmy (Emmy's full name was Emerald) which was strange but it worked. Violets middle name was Rose so she was Violet Rose Logan. And Emmy's middle name was Araia which meant Angel in Azerathian. So her name was Emerald Araia Logan. They were funny names when you said them like that, and yet they suited the girls perfectly.

Raven was in the living room with the rest of the Titans, minus Rae and Gar. Apparently Rae had something important to tell him. Raven smiled ad looked down at the bundle in her arms. Violet was asleep in her lap with a small blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Wow, and here I was thinking that you _couldn't_ smile," said Beast Boy in a sarcastic whisper, so as not to wake up Violet.

Emmy was also asleep on Beast Boy's lap, although since Emmy refused to leave her sisters side Beast Boy and Raven were sitting right next to each other.

Ryunara was talking to Robin, Starfire, Kori and Richard. He was asking then about all the missions that they had went on, and asked Richard if he could teach him some karate moves.

That was when they heard an extremely loud, "**WHAT!**" coming from behind the door, where Gar and Rae were talking.

Gar burst into the room and said loudly, "Violet, Emmy, and Ryu. Leave the room now!"

"Why?" asked Emmy, still half asleep. "Because I told you too. Go to your rooms now and don't come out till I say you can."

To afraid to argue the children rushed out of the room and Rae walked in, a grave look on her face. "What the hell was that Gar?" asked Richard angrily.

"Rae here has just told me she was pregnant, although I could be mistaken, it's strange that she's pregnant after she's been hanging around that guy Mike is it not?" Everyone looked at Rae and Cyborg asked, "Who's Mike?"

Rae sighed and said angrily, "He's a guy I met at an open-mike night at one of the café's I go too. And how dare you accuse me of cheating on you Gar, you know I love you and our kids too much too even think about that!"

Gar growled angrily and was about to yell back when the lights overhead went out. "Oh c'mon!" he yelled angrily. Then an all too familiar voice rang out, "Hello Titans young and old. Long time no see."

Raven stood up quickly and yelled, "Slade! Where are you?"

"You always did have quite a temper Raven, you could have least asked how I'd been." When no one said anything he continued,

"Your all probably wondering why I tried to kidnap Violet using Terra, well to be honest I couldn't really be bothered going to get her myself and-"

"Shut up Slade," said Robin, also rising to his feet. "Tell us why you tried to take Violet!"

"Well you're being very rude, Robin, so I don't think I will tell you why. Although I will make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" asked Gar suspiciously.

"Well Garfield, I have unleashed a manner of monsters and men into your tower. They have scared your children and Ryunara out of their rooms, and are now looking for them all over the tower. If you can find all of them before my minions do, then they will all leave immediately and you will not see me trying to take your children again."

Rae looked around her friends, looking for some help. When none was given she replied regretfully, "Alright Slade, we accept your deal."

"You know what, Titans?" said the voice of Slade, who was still nowhere to be seen. "Deal sounds inappropriate for this kind of thing. Why don't we all just think of it as a game?"

Rae sneered and said, "Fine, Slade we accept your _game._"

"Well then why are you all standing around, are you trying to make it easier for me?" An evil laugh rang out; it was the same laugh that had haunted all the Titans dreams.

"We'll talk about this baby thing later. In the mean time I think we should split into pairs to look for the kids, so if we run into to any bad guys we have more of a chance of winning."

Richard said, "Okay well how 'bout we just do it like: I'll go with Robin, Kori goes with Starfire and we'll just go like that."

Everyone agreed and then set of in their pairs.

"So…" Beast Boy said to Gar, "Do you really think Rae would cheat on you?"

Gar looked at the floor and then sighed, "I don't know, I mean you just hear all these people talking about their partners cheating on them and they never thought it would happen.

I just can't believe that she's pregnant and it might not even be my kid."

Gar looked so sad and Beast Boy asked, "So how old were you when you first asked her out?"

Gar grinned at the younger boy and said, "Well if your sixteen then that means you ask Raven out on her seventeenth birthday."

"Cool, and she actually said yes?" Gar looked embarrassed and said, "Well no actually, she turned me down and I had to ask her out six more times before she said yes."

Beast Boy laughed, "Oh god, were you that desperate?"

Gar playfully shoved him, "Gimme a break, I'm a hopeless Romantic!"

"Yeah, you're hopeless alright!"

The two changelings began to laugh before a loud yell echoed through the hallway, "That sounds like Ryu!" said Gar and he morphed into a cheetah and ran down the hallway, with Beast Boy in hawk form flying after him.

The two stopped when they saw Ryu flying in the air, they knew that flying was the only power that he had so he was in no way capable of defending himself.

Gar morphed into a lion and pounced on the Slade Robots that were attacking Ryu, he tore the first one to shreds with his teeth and claws while Beast Boy took Ryu to safety. "Do you know where the girls are?" he asked hurriedly.

"Emmy was with me before but I lost her, I've no idea where Violet is."

"Kay, you stay here and don't move, unless me or Gar tell you too."

Beast Boy morphed into a bloodhound and seared for the girls' scents. When his nose picked up a faint scent of Emmy's and he sped off down the corridor. He was her; she was standing face-to-face with Plasmas, who had shrunk down enough so that he could fit in the small halls. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a t-rex and smashed the ceiling open, but he still ran at the monster with all the strength he had in him, after a few more blows all that was left was a skinny man in a purple pile of goop.

"Are you ok?" he asked the small girl, holding her tightly. She nodded slowly and Beast Boy asked quietly, "Do you know where Violet is?"

"No," said Emmy and then a look of pure terror washed over her features.

"Well, she might not," said an all too familiar voice behind him.

"But I sure do!" and Beast Boy turned round and saw the familiar sneering face of Terra, holding Violet in her arms.

**Ooh cliffie, sorry this took so long plz r&r.**


	12. Chapter 12 the game part 2

**I'm bringing you all a special news report; there is a site which not all of you will know about called This is a site were you can upload your own stories that you made from scratch. I have a story on there called Story of a Girl by Gothic Fairy Princess. Read it if you have the time. And now on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I'd abuse the power of TT if I owned it.**

Beast Boy stood, facing the girl he had once loved and his future daughter. He wanted nothing more than to hurt Terra for all the pain she had caused over the years but he was afraid as she could use Violet as a human shield or something. "Why are you here Terra? Why do you want to make us all miserable?"

Terra smirked at him and replied, "BB, why are you being so mean? I thought you loved me?"

Beast Boy grimaced, he knew she would have brought this up at some point. He just wished Emmy and Violet weren't there to see it. "What does she mean?" asked Emmy confusedly.

Beast Boy ignored her and said to Terra, "I don't love you any more, I'm not even sure I ever have."

"Oh yeah, you loved Ravenall those years ago didn't you." Beast Boy thought about it, maybe he did love Raven. Maybe he loved her when Terra was there, maybe he loved her now.

"Beast Boy!" yelled Emmy and he was snapped out of his trance. Terra had smashed a boulder through the wall and was escaping. Beast Boy tried to save her but then Slades voice rang out around him, "Now Beast Boy remember the rules of the game. If one of my players gets a child before one of your does then that child is mine."

"I don't care Slade!" Beast Boy was about to jump out the window again when Slade said, "If you want Violet to live then I wouldn't do that."

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy angrily as Terra was quickly escaping.

"Well," Slade replied, "Terra could kill Violet in under a minute, and I don't necessarily need her. So it's your choice.

Beast Boy stood still and thought for a moment, should he let Terra go and chance it, or should he stop her and risk Violet getting killed?

Raven sighed as her and Rae walked down the halls in silence, they hadn't had any news from anyone about whether or not they had found the kids. When they turned the next corner they both gasped, Gar was lying on the floor, bruised and bleeding. The two ran up to him, got down on their knees and began to heal him.

"Ryu…" he said weakly. Raven looked around, "Ryu isn't here." Gar sat up and then grimaced and fell back down. "Ryu was here when I was fighting, where did he go? And where did the Slade bots go?"

The two Ravens looked around anxiously and then gasped when they noticed a large hole in the wall and a small screen on the floor nearby. Rae picked it up and an image of Slade flashed on the screen, "Hello Ravens, Garfield. I have showed myself to you to tell you all of great news. All of your other friends are now unconscious on your living room floor, all of the children are at my base and you don't even know where that is."

"Tell us Slade!" Rae snarled, her eyes glowing red.

"Now, now raven we must all keep calm. Use a spell or something to help you find it because I'm not going to help you to." With that the screen went blank and the three titans sat in silence wondering what to do next.

**Ok so this is a short chappie I know but the next one will be long I promise. I really want to thank all who reviewed this fic cause it always makes me so happy. Cookies for all!**

**Plz r&r**


	13. Chapter 13 The Fluffiness

**Ok so I know I promised that this chapter would be long but I just wanted a little fluff to be added in here so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I would be the ultimate super hero if I owned TT**

BEAST BOY'S P.O.V

I felt like crying. After Terra left with Violet I was ambushed by Slade bots on the way back to the living room. They took Emmy and now Slade has all the kids. I was on the roof, too ashamed to face everyone else, especially Raven. I was also trying to decide whether I loved Raven _now_. Gar trusted Raven enough to believe that the baby was his and that she would never cheat on him. So that was all sorted, but there was still my Raven matter to think about.

I heard footsteps behind me, and Raven sat down next to me, "Beast Boy, why are you up here?" I smiled slightly to myself, it was pouring with rain and I was sitting on the roof in my uniform! But I like the rain, it always made me calm. So I replied, "I'm hiding."

"From whom?" she asked sitting down next to me.

"Everyone."

Then her next question nearly made me fall of the edge,

"Beast Boy, do you love me?" I sputtered and looked at her with my eyes wide, "What!"

She smiled sheepishly, "It's just that I was talking to Rae and Gar and they said that we started dating when we were 16, and we are 16, so I was just wondering." She looked me straight in the eyes and I couldn't breathe. It was like her Violet colored eyes were just pulling me towards her, I didn't know what I was doing and then I realized that I was inching towards her face. Half of my mind screamed, "No Beast Boy! Run away Don't do it!" but the other half screamed "Do it or I'll make your life hell!" then before I knew what was happening my lips were touching Ravens. I thought she would pull away by the look on her face but then her eyes closed and we deepened the kiss. Then before I knew it was a full blown make-out and I was on top of her. This time both sides of my mind screamed, "Ok back of now, let the girl breathe."

I smiled at her and she smiled back although I never moved my position from on top of her, I just began to play with her Violet locks. And then I knew the answer to my question. _I'm in love with Raven._

**Awwww. Sorry but I just really had to write that. Just you guys wait. The next chapter will be full of totally awesome fights and ass-kicking scenes.**


	14. Chapter 14 The first 4 are lost

**Ok sorry this took so long but I'm working on like a zillion stories right now plus I've had severe writer's block. Hoping you like this chapter, it may get a little confusing with the whole Rae Raven, Beast Boy Gar thing so tell me if you get confused and I'll explain.**

**Disclaimer: I do own TT…just kiddin'**

**Ravens P.O.V**

It was hard to think that just a few hours ago I was kissing beast boy and I was so happy.

Now everything was just a mess…

_Several hours ago._

I was happily walking down the stairs from the roof with a large grin plastered on my face. Just a few moments ago I had been kissing Beast Boy, and he had told me that he loved me. Things were looking up a little, but then I remembered Violet and Emmy and Ryu, and my blood ran cold.

Beast Boy who was walking next to me noticed my sudden change of feeling and quickly took my hand in his own and asked, "What's wrong Raven?" his voice full of concern.

"What are we gonna do about the kids?" I replied helplessly.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. We always do." He assured me.

I sighed, "If you say so."

Things weren't that great in the living room either. Rae was in amongst all the kids' toys, she was levitating and her eyes were glowing white.

"What's she doing?" Beast Boy asked no one in particular.

"She's looking for Emmy's spirit," I replied because I was sure I was the only one who knew. "But why only Emmy's?"

"Because I taught Emmy how to release her spirit if she ever got lost. No doubt she's releasing it now," said Rae.

I sighed and quickly crossed the room so that I was next to her and then I sat down, folded my legs, began to levitate and then I searched for Emmy's spirit too.

_Timeskip- 3 hours later._

Richard's P.O.V

We were at Slade's hideout. I used to always have nightmares about coming here and Ryu was Slade's new apprentice. I shivered and banished those thoughts from my mind. Ryu was a good kid, always got good marks in school, never got into fights and was always nice to Violet and Emmy. He would never turn evil.

We were walking along a dark corridor, it smelled damp and was crawling with bugs and our footprints could be seen clearly in the dust on the floor.

God I hope that doesn't give us away.

(A/N: this is were it gets good)

"Hello Titans!" We all whirled around and saw someone we all knew too well.

"Killer Moth!" yelled the two Cyborgs in unison.

The large moth-like man was hovering several feet off the ground, his wings beating furiously to keep him in the air.

"Hello titans," he said in a malicious voice.

"Why are you here!" yelled Starfire, her eyes glowing green.

Killer Moth let out an evil chuckle and said, "Now, now don't be so rude. I'm here for _your_ children after all." Starfire was about to launch her starbolts at him but Victor put a hand on her shoulder,

"You guys go on ahead. Me an' Cy'll take 'im on."

"You sure?" I asked. The two half robots smiled warmly at the rest of us and nodded. I couldn't help feel a pang of guilt, the two of them could be risking their lives to help our kids.

"Now go get the kids back, we'll catch up!"

We turned and ran leaving the two metal men behind, _Thanks so much guys_ I thought to myself. _For everything._

**Gar's P.O.V**

We were still prowling the corridors trying to find the kids. Or Slade or Terra, It didn't matter who. Everyone was still thinking of the metal friends that were fighting at this very moment to help kids that didn't even belong to them, which made everybody feel guilty. My thoughts were interrupted my evil laughing behind me. For the second time we whirled around and saw another one of our enemy's. It was control freak. His round face showed nothing but joy as he saw the looks on all of our faces.

"What the hell do you want?!" yelled Rae angrily. Control Freak simply continued laughing, then pulled out his remote. Pressing a button on it he said, "It's not me you should be worrying about, Titans!" and he burst into fits of giggles again.

There was a loud crashing behind us as twp large TV creatures came into through the wall behind us. We were all about to lunge into battle when Richard stopped us, "No you guys go ahead and save the kids. Robin and I will take care of them and catch up." Starfire was about argue but he cut her off, "We don't want to waste on small fights. You guys go on ahead." She tried to cut in but Rick yelled out, "GO!" and we all took off down the hallway. Kori and Starfire gave the two guys fleeting looks as we left. We were all thinking the same thing, _But what f they don't come back?_


	15. Chapter 15 The untold secret

Hey guys, sorry I haven't really been updating but my email thingy's been down an I've been trying to fix it. I'll try an write longer chappie's but I can't promise anything.

All this fic does is remind me that I don't own Teen titans.

The untold secret.

Gar's P.O.V

As we rushed down the hallway I heard laughing. Not like the villains which were to get our attention. This was like people having a conversation.

We ran past a door and I glanced in then did a double take.

Through a small gap I could see

Slade and Terra sitting on a large couch in what seemed like... a living room?

The room was big and spacious. It had a deep red couch and a wide screen TV with a burning fireplace and several plants and pictures dotted around. Curled up on that couch was Slade and Terra, they looked like the perfect couple I have to say, although it does make me feel a little sick.

Slade had even taken off his mask to show his black hair and steel grey eyes. His face was scarred and lined after years of fighting the titans and just plain old age.

Starfire came floating back and asked, just a little too loudly, "Garfield, what is it that you are staring at?" Slade head snapped up and his eyes narrowed at me.

Terra looked at me also, hatred in her eyes. And those same eyes turned their bright yellow to show just how pissed she was. I heard a scream from behind me and saw my wife and Kori wrapped in two hands made of stone, and Raven and Starfire fighting against the weight of a falling wall.

Beast Boy was crushed under a large boulder and un conscious. I faced Terra and Slade who were standing up now. I decided to use the only thing that I had left... my humour.

"God I always knew you two would get together, I just thought it would be because Slade had come over to our side or somethin'." Terra smirked, and let out a small giggle, "Do you think we should tell him sweetie?" she asked Slade. At the word 'sweetie' I felt a sick again.

Slade nodded and Terra began, "Well Gar back all those years ago, after I met you told you that I 'Had lost all my memories' I was actually dating Slade. And –now here's the shocking part- I was pregnant..."

**Cyborg P.O.V**

I cursed as I fell to the floor again. Why was Killer Moth suddenly so powerful? Well, it had been ten years, but that wasn't the point.

Victor managed to punch him hard in the stomach and let out a loud, "BOOYAH!!!!" and I gave him a high five.

(A/N: Notice how Cy's still the same :D)

Then I shot a rocket from my shoe, just for fun and plus cause I was kinda hopin' it would hit him. "Aaaaaaawwwwww yyyyyyyeeeeeeaaaaa," I said as it hit him square in the face. It knocked him unconscious.

"That's weird," I said to Vic.

"What?"

"After all that he just passed out, what's the deal?"

The older half-machine smiled at me and said in an I-know-so-much-more-than-you tone, "Well it was probably because he would have been just a way to slow us down, not stop us completely."

Damn, I was such a smartass in the future.

**Robins P.O.V**

How did this happen to us? How could this happen to us?

Richard had his whole left side all bloodied up from a large cut that was losing blood fast. My arm was broken and so were a few of my ribs. Stupid TV monster! It had smashed me against a wall and used one of its wires to slice up Richard's side.

We were losing. Badly.

My thoughts wandered to Starfire, were we really married? Had that really happened? Not to mention I was a father. That had come as a real surprise.

That was when a thought hit me. That was what I was fighting for! Starfire, and the family that I was going to have. Not just to get Slade and Terra back for hurting out kids. But to protect my future wife and child.

With this new feeling I rushed up, throwing birdarangs, -not at the TV's- but at Control Freak! He was caught off guard and one of them buried itself in his right shoulder. He let out a yell of pain and said, "That's it! It's all fun and pain until I get injured! I'm outta here!"

A jetpack appeared on his back and he was flying away within seconds of saying this. "C'mon we need to go after him!" I yelled at my older self. "No," he said quietly. I raised my mask at him. (Well the guys got no eyebrows! What's he supposed to do?)

"We should stay here and try and heal up a bit." He cut me off before I could argue, "What can we do? He's long gone and we can't help the others while we're injured like this!"

I sighed knowing he was right, we would only slow the others down.

I sighed and sat next to my older self, and tried to help him with his wound.

**Gar's P.O.V**

"You were what?" I managed to choke out. Now I really felt sick, Terra and Slade had a _child_ together! That was just plain wrong.

"So you meant to tell me that after all those nights that I spent missing you and locking myself in my room, you were away being pregnant with your waaayyyy older boyfriend?"

Slade smiled evilly, "I didn't know you liked my girl so much Garfield, you can have he if you want and I'll just take your tasty little knocked up wife then."

This was what got me mad, before I knew what was happening I felt a strange sensation I had only felt twice before. Before I knew what was happening my vision was going black and I passed out.

**Terras P.O.V**

I screamed loudly as I saw what was happening to Gar. Fur was growing all over his body and he was becoming larger and more animal-like. In a matter of seconds he was a huge green hairy Beast that was far bigger than Slade and I.

"Slade, what the hell is that thing?!"

I saw fear flash across my partners face and then that fear turned into determination.

"Terra, take the other Titans to were the children are being held." I was confused and yelled back, "But I thought we were supposed to keep the titans away from their children not take them straight there!"

Slade looked at me, a look that I had never seen before but instantly I knew what it meant; Go and don't ask questions, this is for your own good.

I called on several of the Slade Robots who came and took all of the struggling Titans. Beast Boy was still unconscious so he went quietly, but the rest were all still awake and fought back so I encased them in stone which stopped the m moving instantly.

When I glanced at Slade he was already locked in battle with the transformed Gar. And I wondered to myself, What the hell is that thing? It is not human, that's for sure but in a way it still is. I mean a human transformed into that thing but they sure didn't look the same.

I took the Titans down the hall with the robots carrying them. After Kori constant squirming began getting on my nerves I yelled out, "Stop moving or I'll kill you right now and you'll never see your kid!"

Instantly she became still and didn't say or do anything the whole way there.

When we reached a large wooden door that lead to the children I pushed it pen and all of my prisoners gasped, "Kids I'm home!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Did you like it? Was it long enough? Please R&R.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Reunion

Sorry that it's taking me so long to update but school has been like hell for a while but I will try and get a few more chapters posted this month.

Disclaimer: Me no own it.

The Reunion.

Violets P.O.V

Me, my big sis and Ryu were trapped in this room. Well Emmy kept saying we were trapped but I was having a great time! There were these to kids called Logan and Lily. Lily was about 10 I think and Logan was 9. Lily was really pretty cause she had long blonde hair and these really dark grey eyes. Logan had blonde hair too but his eyes were blue and really shiny.

After we were took away by the creepy blonde lady who was Lily and Logan's mommy she took us to this really big play room and said that we could do whatever we wanted. The room was really big and had all these stuffed animals and toys and a huge TV that had tons of channels to watch!

Emmy and Ryu won't play with any of it though.

They just sit there talking to Lily and Logan and all of them are asking all these weird questions.

Like: "Do you have any powers?"

"Who are your parents?"

Then they start to ask about our mommy and daddy and Ryu mommy and daddy and what their powers were and if they were strong or not.

Lily would come over and play with me sometimes, but it wasn't like she wanted to play with me, it was like she was trying to keep me busy while she talked to sis and Ryu.

It was really confusing.

**Emmy's P.O.V**

Lily and Logan were really starting to get on my nerves.

It was like they were digging up info on us and then saving it for later. Lily wasn't all that curious she just kinda did what Logan was. And that was intimidating me a little.

I couldn't help but think of my parents and how happy we all were before these characters came along. Uncle Victor always said that I had my daddy's looks and a little of his personality but I was sarcastic and blunt like my mom. Aunt Kori would always laugh when I refused to eat meat and she said I got that from my father, but at least I would still eat real eggs and milk and stuff like that.

Uncle Richard was different though. He always said that I was the perfect split between my parents. I loved video games and watching TV, but I also read a lot. I had a thick American accent but I could say a really complicated sentence that only my mom would understand.

Violet however, was more like my mom. She was really quiet and pretty shy and once when she was 2 and took a tantrum all the stuff in her room blew up! It was really scary but my parents wouldn't tell me why it happened. They only told me that no matter what happened I had to keep my anger under control. For my sake and for the people I love.

I still didn't know what they meant and was pretty sure that it would be a while before I found out. But I made sure that I never got to angry, even when a girl at school pushed me into a wall and I got hurt and my favourite shirt was covered in blood.

I looked across at Violet who was playing with a doll that looked strangely like the one she had at home. She was totally oblivious to what was happening. I was gonna go over and talk to her but then the doors to the playroom burst open and I saw not only the woman who had taken us, but my mother as well...

Ryu's P.O.V

I looked towards the door that had just opened. "MOM!" I yelled out as I saw my tall, red-headed mother encased in stone. Our kidnapper was there too, and so were Aunt Rae as well as Beast Boy Raven and Starfire.

"Hey kids, I'm home!"

Lily and Logan ran up to her and she enveloped them in a hug. Lily said, "Guys, this is our mom Terra Wilson. You remember her right?"

Violet said in a shy but at the same time loud voice, "Hello Mrs Wilson. Thank you for baby-sitting us!"

Terra let out the most evil laugh that I have ever heard, and my dad fights bad guys almost every day. Then she said, "You actually think that I'm your baby-sitter? I'm your kidnapper you stupid little girl!" Then her eyes glowed bright yellow and so did Lily's.

Logan just sat there and then said sadly, "Mom, I don't think you have to yell at her."

Terra looked at him with a mothering yet cruel stare if that even makes sense. "Sweetie, Mommy's busy so why don't you just go to your room or stay here and watch Lily and I fight?"

Logan seemed in a very bad mood but went over to my captive mother and friends and said to the robots that were guarding them, "Come with me, but leave the prisoners here." Then he left with the group of machines following him.

"Fight?" asked Emmy. She too had had her suspicions but I knew that she wasn't expecting a real fight to break out.

Terra sighed and her eyes returned to normal and with a quick look from her mother so did Lily's. "I might as well tell you why your all here. Slade and I wanted to see how strong your kids were because we were afraid that they would fight against our kids someday. So we kidnapped and our plan was to get Lily to fight them like I fought the Titans back when we were teenagers, plus Logan doesn't have any powers.

The deal was that if the kids were strong and they beat Lily we would try and train them to become our apprentices. If they disobeyed us then we would send them back to their parents, and if they lost the battle they would be dead.

We just didn't think that we would have to take all you guys along for the ride!" she yelled while turning towards her other prisoners.

"So here's the deal, your kids will be fighting for your lives. If Ryunara loses Kori dies, if Emmy loses Gar dies and if Violet loses Rae dies. Sound fair?" I was really afraid now. I had only one power and that was flying. And I could only do that if I was happy and that was not one of the things I was feeling right now.

Emmy as always was the one that spoke up, "There's no way that's gonna happen! You can't just kill people because of something that happened years ago!"

Terra was enraged, "Well that 'something' that happened years ago was the worst experience of my life. I was all alone and then I met the Titans. After I left I met Slade, he made me feel like I was really important. That I was special and my powers could prove that. When I came back to the Titans Slade gave me a choice: I could stay with them if I really wanted or I could be his apprentice and show my true potential."

She went quiet, deep in thought it looked like.

She spoke up again, but not with the same harshness as before.

"I chose Slade, and when you all thought that I was fighting against him it was just good acting to try and get away from this city for a while. We made the stone statue of me and you guys were stupid enough to believe. That was the best part. A little while before Gar saw me in that school Slade and I had fallen in love and even though I was young I had a child with him.

I was pregnant when Gar was still in love with me. That's why I pretended to lose all my memories and that I had forgotten all about the titans."

Then things got really bad.

**Rae's Po.v**

Slade came bursting throught the doors with Gar slung over his shoulder. Gar was unconcious and he was a little bloodied up so I knew he had been in a fight. And as the Beast so it was a miracle that Slade was still standing properly. "Terra…"! Slade said in a weary voice and Terra rushed to his side.

"Dad!" yelled Lily and she rushed over to her father. Her eyes narrowed at Gar and then she glared at the rest of us. "Don't tell me we're about to get our butts handed to us by a 10 year old.."

**Ok so it might not be the best and it has taken me an awful long time to write but can you review anyway. Its that little button down the bottom that says go. **


	17. Chapter 17 The Real Power Of Emmy

OK so I'm taking an insanely long time to right this, that doesn't mean you should forget about this Fic

OK so I'm taking an insanely long time to right this, that doesn't mean you should forget about this Fic. Please keep reviewing; it's what I write for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans; do you think it would have been cancelled if I did?

Rae's P.O.V

Lily's eyes were glowing bright yellow and her whole body was outlined by the colour. 'Just like her mother,' I thought. It was still hard to accept that Slade and Terra were dating, especially since Slade was so much older and… well… older…

I almost laughed at how I sounded so much like Gar. Although there was another thing that had been hard to believe at first. Me and Gar, dating? Never. Well at least that was what everyone else thought. None of the other Titans believed us and the papers- no matter how desperate they were for a story- still couldn't bring themselves to use that for their front page. It was too far-fetched.

Lily brought me back to reality, "Daddy! Daddy say something! Please! You said that nothing would happen to us on this mission and that includes you!"

I was outraged, "You're using your own daughter to do missions for you now Slade?! That's just low, even for you." Terra's eyes turned yellow to match her daughters and she stood up.

"How dare you! Lily isn't part of some mission! She's part of our family and we all have to do our part in my family rather than just let Slade do all the work!"

This made me even angrier, "What exactly, are you trying to say Terra?"

She grinned evilly at me and said, "What, so you think that it's normal for a superhero to stay home most days while your husband goes out and defends the city?!"

Kori and Starfire decided to stick up for me here, "That is not the whole story!" exclaimed Starfire, her eyes glowing green to show her anger.

"Exactly! Rae has to look after her children who are still very young and so do I! It's not like we abandoned Jump City or anything like that we just don't always go out for the more small time villains."

Then Beast Boy decided to wake up and he began moaning about time machines and he said in a voice so small I might have been the only one who actually heard it but I was sure that he said, "I love you Raven…"

Although I might not have been the only one to hear because my past self's ears turned very red although she tried to remain impassive, and even Terra has a light smile on her face but when she noticed me looking at her she changed it into a scowl.

"Mom! How can you just stand there talking to them as though your just old friends catching up on each others lives! You can see what that thing did to dad and you're not even threatening them, you're commenting on their marriages!"

Lily had yelled so loud that Terra looked a little stunned but then she sighed and said quietly, "Alright Lily. Show me and the Titans the full extent of your powers!"

**Robins P.O.V**

"Man this place is huge!" I yelled to Richard as we ran through Slade and Terra's base. It seemed to get more and more confusing as we turned each corner and ran down every hallway.

"I know! It's like it's never ending, we'll never find the kids at this rate!"

He sighed and came to an abrupt halt.

"Sh," he whispered and I instantly stood still, like I was paralyzed.

We sat in silence for a while, just listening, neither of us moving a muscle.

It took a long time but finally I realised why we were being so still. There was a faint sound of steps like someone walking towards us. They must have been either very dainty of very small because this persons footsteps were almost impossible to hear.

Then without warning the footsteps got faster and faster till the person was running at full speed. The two of us were about to take of running down the hall when a small boy turned the corner, slightly panting and he glared at us. His hair was bleach blonde, just like Terra's and his eyes were deep blue, like the ocean.

"Who are you?!" he said menacingly. Richard calmly replied, "I am the leader of the Titans. This is the leader of the Teen Titans Robin. We're looking for your parents. Can you take us to them?"

The little boy shook his head and replied, "No can do. My sister is fighting with the other Titan ad so is my mom. Dad's away fighting some other dude and I was just told to go to my room because, 'I don't have any powers and it would be too dangerous to get into a fight.' Or at least that's what my mom says".

"Wait, aren't you going to run off and tell someone that we're here. That's usually what everybody else does" He shrugged his shoulders and looked sad, "Nah, mom and dad never listen to me, their lives revolve around my sister Lily now. Because she's the newest super villain to add to the family line."

"Hold on, who are your parents?" I questioned.

The blonde boy looked unsure but then he sighed and relied, Slade and Terra." Both our mouths fell to the floor, "What!" Richard yelled, his eyes almost popping right out of their sockets.

"What's your name kid?" I asked him, now seeing the resemblance to his mother.

"Logan Wilson."

"Ok Logan, what do you mean that your sister is the newest super-villain to the family?"

Logan looked even sadder and began with his story, "Well my sister Lily has the same powers as my mom, she can control earth. Plus she's a really good fighter because my dad is always teaching her new moves. She's just naturally gifted I guess. But me, I don't have any powers. My parents done all kinds of tests on me, trying to see if there was something wrong or I just didn't have any powers. Turns out I didn't."

Instantly I felt sorry for him. I hadn't any powers either but I was able to make up for it with my fighting skills plus neither of my parents had powers either so they weren't really expecting anything of me. But to have an older sister that was born great and have no powers of your own that must have been awful.

"Look Logan, I'm sure you're family still care about just as much as they do Lily." I tried to convince him.

Logan suddenly burst into a fit of hysterics. Both me and Richard were shocked and I jumped in the air about 10 feet with surprise.

"You..you guys are…so weird," he said in between giggles. "Are you asking me to rat you out?!"

I laughed, "Well you don't have to. We could actually use your help."

He seemed shocked. "You're asking me to help you? But nobodies ever asked me to help them, it's always Lilly that-"

"Listen, Logan," said Richard, ready to give some fatherly advice, something this boy desperately wanted and needed. "We don't want to hear all about how great your sister is and how much your parents love her. If you want to prove something to yourself then you should help us find were they're keeping our friends prisoner."

"But my parents wouldn't like that."

"And this is your chance to royally tick them off for ignoring you this whole time isn't it?" I said, whether it was to convince him to help us or make him feel better, I'm not sure.

Then my older self asked, "So what do you say Logan?"

**Kori's P.O.V**

I watched Lily power up more and more and I thought to myself, 'Should I be scared of this kid?' One look at her and I knew the answer 'Yes'

"What's the matter Titans, afraid of me?" asked Lilly with a malicious voice that terrified me. It was not the way a young girl's voice should sound.

"We're not afraid of you Lilly," said Raven her voice calm. "We're afraid _for_ you. You're so young you shouldn't be helping your parents kill us. You should be outside having fun and playing with your little brother."

Slade jumped into the conversation, "Lilly does not have time for such trivial things. And you know Raven; I think you should be tending to your little boyfriend right now?"

We all turned to the side and we saw Beast Boy slowly waking up again. "Beast Boy! Beast Boy can you hear me?!" called Raven with desperation in her voice. "R-raven?" the green boy mumbled, trying to open his eyes.

"That's it!" Lilly cried. "You are all going to die right here, right now! I'm sick of playing this game!" With those words the ground began to shake violently and Lilly's hair began to fly around her face making her look even more like her mother.

Huge chunks of rock came shooting out of the ground and headed straight for us. I was sure we were going to die but then I heard Emmy's voice yell out over all the noise, "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Then there was a bright green force field shielding us all form the pain that was sure to come. Emmy was levitating in front of us, arms at her sides. "Get out of my way you freak!" Lilly yelled at her, her eyes returning to their normal colour.

"You think that you can just take peoples lives without anyone getting in your way? That may happen in your little world but in mine, the real world; people stop you or at least try. That's what the Titans are for in this time, and what the Teen Titans are for in their time. It's the way we keep people like you and family and all the other villains that are out there from completely destroying cities and towns and the people that live in them."

"Touching words from a weirdo with hair like yours but I think it's time that you move out the way and leave the fighting back to the real Titans, don't you think?"

There was a loud crunching noise and the stone that we were trapped in crumbled away until we were all free. "What the-?" began Rae but then she looked at her oldest daughter and smiled warmly. "I see, so you can do more than morph into animals."

Then Rae and her younger self flew into the air and Starfire and I followed suit. "You really wanna mess with us Lilly?" asked Emmy threateningly.

The blonde girl lost most if not all of the confidence that she had had before. But naturally her parents stepped in, "Now, now Titans. You aren't really going to fight with a ten year old girl are you?" asked Slade his eyes knowing, he knew they wouldn't lay a hand on his daughter.

"The Titans might not," said Emmy, her voice reminding me strongly of her father. "But I sure as hell will!"

And with that she surged foreword and knocked Lilly off her feet, causing her to scream out loud.

Terra growled and her eyes glowed, "Oh I'm gonna get you guys for that!" She threw her arms out in front of her and large came flying form the walls and ceiling. They were huge but they all began to crumble until they were just small little stones. Well a small stone doesn't hurt nearly as much as a huge one. But them falling like rock rain is more painful than that. It was like small daggers piercing our skin and then getting embedded in there only for more stones to hit us. It was pure hell.

My eyes glowed green as well as my hands and I felt my blood boil with pure rage that I have never felt before. This was going to be one hell of a fight!


	18. Chapter 18 Ryu unleashed

ok so I take a seriously long tome 2 rite my chapters but I am still trying doesn't that count for something

Ok so I take a seriously long tome 2 rite my chapters but I am still trying doesn't that count for something?

**Emmy's P.O.V**

I watcher as Lilly rose into the air with a large piece of rock supporting her. And an idea came to me. Lilly doesn't have the amount of power her mom does, she can only move the earth when she can move. So if Lilly can't move then she can't fight back!

I morphed into a falcon and flew just above Lilly then morphed back to human form. Lilly was squished underneath my weight but as I saw a large rock come in our direction I morphed into a raven and flew away to safety.

My plan would've been a good one if I had remembered about Terra. The person who had been so significant in my parents lives and yet they never mentioned her. Maybe the wanted to forget about her. Or maybe they just wanted her to forget about them so that the titans could move on without having to think about her ever again.

I saw Violet trying to hide behind the giant piles of toys and Lilly noticed me looking.

With lightning speed she leaped and picked up my little sister by the hair. I felt rage boil in me. Like nothing I've ever felt before. As I was about to yell something vile to her Ryu beat me to it.

He was flying and his eyes were glowing the brightest, traffic-light green I have ever seen before in my life. They were brighter and more intimidating than aunt Kori's had ever been and to be honest I was a little afraid of him.

And the funniest thing was that all I could think about was a song that I had been listening to all my life.

I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!

It seemed strange how it was so connected with all of us our powers. Even Uncle Rick liked it even though he tried to hide it but I've heard him singing it a couple times when he thought no one was around.

My train of thought was broken when Ryu let out the most primal and threatening growl that I have ever heard followed by some words, "If you don't put her down then I will have to hurt you…"

Terra laughed hysterically and when she calmed down she giggled, "Ooohhh. And what're you going to do? Last time I checked the only thing that you could do was fly!"

He was wrapped in stone claws and he laughed, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger that I look."

With strength that only a half tameranian or superman could muster he broke the stone like it was nothing. Needless to say I was amazed. Ryu was always just this sweet, quiet, and over all calm and he never ever blew his top. But he was always a little over happy.

His hands glowed bright green that was the same as his eyes and he aimed his first Starbolt at Terra and said angrily, "I did warn you!" and then he fired it and Terra was sent flying backwards into Slade and the two went flying through one the walls. Oh it was so on!

Ryu's P.O.V

I was so angry. More so than I had ever been in my entire life. I mean it was hard to get me angry but right now I was so mad I could've killed someone! And to be honest I was well on the way to destroying the entire Wilson family. Lilly and all.

And why was I so angry? Because Terra had actually tried to hurt Violet. Violet who was completely innocent and was basically my little sister. That's why I was so damn angry.

But it would've been different if it was Emmy though. I would've been even angrier and that's hard to even conceive. Emmy, I will admit, has probably been one of the most important people in my life. It was probably just the fact that we had grown up together and lived in the same house our whole lives. We were close that much was obvious. But I couldn't help but think that there was something else between us. I couldn't quite say what it was but there was definitely something.

But you know what? This Terra person has to be the stupidest woman on the face of the planet. Right when I was angry. Right when I was ready to kill her she goes ahead and signs her own death certificate.

She threw Violet across the room and if it wasn't for Raven making a force field to catch her I'm sure that she would've been killed.

Terra then went for Emmy while I wasn't paying attention. Boulders went flying in her direction and while I thought she would've been able to save herself she was crushed under the weight of the huge rocks. My heart stopped and I fell to my knees unable to breathe. Everyone behind me ran at Terra and I heard Cyborg and uncle Vic, my dad and Robin burst into the room and join the attack.

You know how in all the comics all the superheroes have a girlfriend or boyfriend and the villain uses that person against the hero? And from then on their boyfriend or girlfriend is like their weakness. Well today I discovered something amongst all the screaming and yelling and fighting and trying to dig out Emmy from the rubble.

That Emmy is my weakness. That if anything ever happened to her it would destroy me. And right now she was hurt or maybe something far worse and I had nothing left. I was still alive but I wasn't living. I couldn't live. And I knew that if Emmy was… gone. I would never ever be able to live again.

I know that I'm only young and that there was so much that I had to live for. But I didn't want to live all that without Emmy next to me. Living.

I found her lying in the rubble. She was perfectly still and after I dug her out a little more I felt for a pulse.

Oh god…

I know that wasn't very good and that it was mostly a song that was badly used. But can you please review anyway and give me criticism so I can improve thanks.

Keitii-san.


	19. Chapter 19 The Wrath of Azerath

Ok I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long but my mind just when blank whenever in tried 2 think

Ok I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long but my mind just when blank whenever in tried 2 think. But I hope you enjoy it even though it took so long.

**Violet's P.O.V**

I wanted to cry. I had been kidnapped, my mommy and daddy and all my friends were all fighting. And then my sister gets trapped under a bid pile of rocks. I knew she was alive and ok. She had to be. She was my sister and when I was 3 she made a promise that we would always be together. Ryu was helping her out of the rocks. Soon she'd be fighting with mommy and daddy and then later when they beat the bad guys we would all go out for pizza and laugh and have fun.

My mommy called to Ryu, "How is she?!" Ryu turned around so that he was looking at her. He was crying. Guess he must be happy about Emmy being ok. He shook his head. He must be saying she's not hurt. But then why did my mommy start crying. It takes a lot to make my mommy cry even if she was worried about Emmy. But then I got confused. My daddy was crying too. And then they ran over to the rocks while everybody else was fighting those bad guys.

I walked over and I saw my sister. Ryu was holding her so that she was sitting upright. My mommy and daddy were hugging each other. My sister just sat there with her eyes closed. I laughed and they looked at me weirdly. I said to her, "Gee sis you must be tired. Wake up so we can go fight the bad guys. Then we can all go for pizza."

She was still asleep and she wasn't even moving. "C'mon sis you gotta get up! Those meanies over there are gonna win if you don't!"

My daddy tried to pull me back. "Vi, sweetie. Listen. Emmy's not asleep. She's-she's… Well remember that place we talked about called heaven? Well your sister she's there now. So she doesn't have to fight with us. She can sleep for as long as she wants up there. You know how she likes to sleep."

I laughed at my daddy. He was always so silly, "Daddy, you told me that you only go to heaven when you die. Why would Emmy be in heaven? She's not dead."

Mommy cried even more. I turned to face Ryu. And then he said to me, "She is Vi. Ok. Emmy can't get up and fight because…she's dead."

I didn't believe it. It was all some kind of joke. I shook my sister, ignoring my parents as they tried to pull me back. "C'mon sis you gotta wake up!"

I tried and I tried but she didn't move at all. She wasn't even breathing. I put my ear against her chest and I couldn't her that weird drumming sound that mommy calls your heartbeat. She says that when you can't hear someone's then they've died and they're in heaven. I started crying and calling her name. "Mommy why isn't she waking up? Why?" Mommy didn't answer. She just kept hugging Daddy and crying.

"Awww how sad…" said a voice from behind us. While Terra and Lilly were fighting everyone Slade had remained hidden. Until now that is.

My mom's eyes glowed red and she turned around to face him. Both her and my dad stood up. "I'll kill you Slade!" my mom yelled and she lunged for him. Her powers were making black energy fly all around the room.

Slade laughed but then there was a crash and dust and dirt flew all around the room. "Dad! Mom! You have to stop this!"

Logan walked in, his blonde hair sticking to his face, his blue eyes shining with anger. "I know that I don't have any powers and that compared to Lilly I'm basically worthless, but I'm still your son so please listen to me!"

The entire room was staring at him now. Everyone had stopped fighting and crying and were just watching him in silence.

"I honestly don't care what the Titans did to you guy's years ago. Because it happened so long ago, it's the past. And I thought that you didn't hold grudges. But then again I also thought that you loved me…"

Terra rushed foreword so that she was standing in front of her son.

"Of course we love you sweetie. It's just that we need your sister so that we can fight the Titans. Trust me honey if you knew what they had done to us then you would know why we're doing this."

"Why you're doing what? Killing people who have nothing to do with this. What about Violet and Emmy and Ryu? What if anything happens to Lilly mom?! What are you going to do then? Say it was all for the sake of some stupid revenge?!"

There were tears shining in Terra's eyes. I suppose all it takes is someone you love to make you realise what you really want…

**Ryu's P.O.V **

I was still holding Emmy in my arms. I couldn't help but yell out to Terra, "Emmy had nothing to do with this and now she's gone! Violet had to live without her sister. Ger and Rae have to live without their daughter and I have to live without my best friend! How does it feel Terra, to know that an innocent girl lost her life because of your sick little plan?"

Terra walked over to Slade, "We have to put a stop to this plan Slade! It just isn't worth it! I thought I wanted revenge on the Titans but it's not worth this! Please we can just move on. We have our own life and they have theirs. Let's just forget about them!"

Slade looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Terra. But I just can't do that!" Terra stepped back and gasped.

He looked around at all of us. "I have lived my life up till now waiting for this day. The day that I kill the Titans and any of their immediate relatives…"

"But that's just the thing Slade," Robin called to him. "It's your wife and daughter that are fighting, not you."

Slade walked over to us. With a wave of his hands I couldn't move, and with the looks on everybody else's faces no one else could either. He grabbed Violet and we all screamed and yelled in protest but Slade just dragged her into the centre of the room.

"Now!" he said to us as though he was going to show us a tick.

"Watch as I make this girls heart stop!"

But Vi wasn't going down that easily. Her eyes turned white and she just stared up at Slade. "You have angered the god's of Azerath Slade Wilson. For your crimes against humanity. All life is precious but to you it is something that can be wasted and simply disposed of when you wish it with no consequences. This is not so. And for these terrible crimes the life that you have wasted on revenge will be taken from you in the name of the gods. Your soul shall wander aimlessly for as long as you hold these thoughts of revenge. If these thoughts ever leave your mind forever then you shall be welcomed into Heaven but until then…"

Black power that was not unlike Raven's zapped around the room. Everyone was hit by and we could suddenly move. The power wrapped around Slade, hiding him from us.

Violet walked over to her sisters… form. She spoke in a voice that wasn't hers, "This poor child was the victim of your revenge Slade. You have the ability to bring her back to life. To let her live. This will aid you I the afterlife."

The power that was hiding Slade disappeared so we could see him again. He was covered in that strange Azerathean energy. "Bring her back to life; if my life shall be taken then let hers live on. I have ruined too many lives for my liking." He turned to face his wife

"Terra, I am sorry but it seems hat my time has come. Whether you can forgive me or not I shall always love you and our children."

Terra began to cry but she nodded and remained silent.

He faced Logan and Lilly who where now side-by-side.

"You must take care of each other, and of your mother. I am sorry that I haven't been a good father. But you two have always been good children. I love you."

He took off his mask and tossed it to the ground. A beam of light shone down form the ceiling and he walked into it. "Who knows Titans, one day you may see me again. Hopefully if that happens you will have no need for alarm." He looked up into the centre of the light, "Take me now God's of Azerath. Teach me to feel, the deepest of regrets…"

And in a blinding flash of light he was gone.

Emmy stirred in my arms and I looked down at her. She smiled warmly at me. "Did we beat the bad guys?"

It was so fun to right this chapter but it also makes me sad that there is only one more to go. The next will just be a nice little ending. Will Ryu discover his secret love or Emmy? What will become of Rae and Gar's relationship? Will Robin ever take off his mask? Find out in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20 The End

Gar's P

Gar's P.O.V

"Say cheese!" exclaimed Victor. I plastered on the biggest smile I could manage as the camera flashed. I saw stars for a few seconds before I turned to Rae. Her smile was small but she still looked happier than I'd ever seen her and I felt that same happiness spread to my heart.

"You all look so wonderful together!" said Kori grinning. She flew around joyfully.

"Thank you aunt Kori," replied Violet, partly hiding behind her mother's leg. Emmy walked over and took Violet's hand.

"Silly Vi, its just aunt Kori. It's not like she's gonna eat ya!" she laughed.

We'd just got our family portrait taken. Vic had taken a photo of us and Ryu was going to draw and paint it. His art skills had improved vastly in the past six months.

The Twin boys Matthew and Finley were the newest additions to the Logan family. It still feels weird to say that. They were identical; both had my forest green hair and eyes as well as my pointy ears and Rae's pale grey skin.

"Told ya ladies love the pointy ears!" Rae just rolled her eyes at me and looked at the boys in her arms. Right then I felt like the luckiest man alive.

"I have to admit that they are cute," added Terra. Yeah that's right, Terra Wilson. After the whole Slade incident we knew she wasn't going to cause any more problems because of her kids. She was living in a cosy little house just outside of Jump City. She came around to visit often and she was actually getting along with Rae! Which none of us expected. Logan and Ryu were also good friends but Lilly and Emmy just didn't get along. At the moment they were eyeing one another warily.

"Man it's too quiet in this place!" Yelled out Vic.

"I'm crankin' up the tunes!" My robotic friend switched on the radio (ensuring the volume was high.) The announcer was saying,

"-Just glad to hear that Beast Boy and Raven's children were born healthy. And speaking of those heroes let's p-lay a tribute: To the titans all around the world and those who follow in their footsteps. This is 'Moving On' by Good Charlotte!"

When I think about my life  
I wonder if I will survive to live to see in 25  
Or will I just fall?  
Like all my friends, they just keep dying  
People 'round me always crying  
In this place that I like to call my home

Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place  
Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last days  
But the hard times will come, and we'll keep movin' on, we're movin' up  
Keep movin' on

Life,  
Hope,  
Truth,  
Trust,  
Faith,  
Pride,  
Love,  
Lust

On without the things we've lost  
The things we've gained we'll take with us

And all I've got are these two hands to make myself a better man  
I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this  
With all this rain it just keeps falling  
On my head and now I'm calling  
Out to someone else to help me make it through

Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place  
Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last days  
But the hard times will come, and we'll keep movin' on, we're movin' up  
Keep movin' on

Life,  
Hope,  
Truth,  
Trust,  
Faith,  
Pride,  
Love,  
Lust,  
Pain,  
Hate,  
Lies,  
Kill,  
Laugh,  
Cry,  
Live,  
Die

Some friends become enemies  
Some friends become your family  
Make the best with what you're given  
This ain't dying  
This is living!

Said we're movin' on, and we got nothing to prove  
To anyone 'cause we'll get through  
We're movin' on and on and on and on...  
Keep movin' on

Life,  
Hope,  
Truth,  
Trust,  
Faith,  
Pride,  
Love,  
Lust,  
Pain,  
Hate,  
Lies,  
Kill,  
Laugh,  
Cry,  
Live,  
Die

Some friends become enemies  
Some friends become your family  
Make the best with what you're given  
This ain't dying  
This is living!

I looked around the room and saw smiles on everyone's faces. I glanced at our family photo.

Violet was perched on Rae's knee while Emmy sat on mine holding Fin and her sister was holding Matt. Both boys started crying and Rae left, going to put them down for a nap. I followed after her immediately. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids, and my friends but what I wouldn't give for more time with just me and Rae. And I was willing to take whatever the hell I could get. Even if out 'alone time' was also shared by my two sons, but hey I wasn't complaining…much.

"Quit whining Gar it's not like we never see each other." I raised a brow at her, then I realised she had her back to me.

"I thought you couldn't read minds. Well except from Rick's, and even then it's only when he let's you." She laughed a little.

"Trust me Gar, I don't have to read your mind to know what you're thinking." (A.N does that even make sense?)

I glared. Wishing for the life of me that she wasn't facing the other way. We entered the twins' room, and my old room.

"I honestly don't know why we had to sleep in your room when we started dating," I said to her.

"Because it's taken all this time just for the smell to go away and there was no way hat I was going to sleep in here with that god-awful stench filling my nostrils every time that I came in." I mumbled to myself,

"You would've gotten used to it eventually." If she heard me she ignored me and proceeded to put the kids in their (green) cribs. As soon as they were put down I attacked her mouth with my own. Like I said, I'll take any chance I can get and just when it was getting good my lovely little daughter had to show up and me and Rae broke apart like we had been burned.

"Mom, Dad I have bad news! I think I've developed an allergy to Ryu!" Rae walked up to her and kneeled down, placing a hand on her head.

"What makes you say that sweetie?" She gulped, fear in her eyes, the thought of loosing her best friend to much for her.

"Well whenever he gets close to I get all hot, like I have a fever! And sometimes it even happens just when he walks in the room! M stomach goes all fluttery and I feel like there's butterflies in there!" We both laughed, hysterically, which just made Emmy angry because she had no idea what we were laughing at. I left the room, still chuckling to myself while Rae was left to discuss 'crushes' with her daughter.

Around 8:00pm in the living-room. Violet was going crazy because she couldn't find her doll. We were all forced to look and yet no one had found it. Although Ryu was yet to come back here and say anything. Just then he walked through the doors.

"I found him!" Violet flew over in a matter of seconds and was hugging the teddy so tightly I was half-afraid that it's head was going to come off. She mumbled a quick thanks to him and then walked off to go play. Emmy walked over smiling at him kindly making him blush. IT really was painfully obvious how much they liked each other, and they weren't even 10 yet!

"That was really nice of you Ryu, finding Vi's bear for her." We all gasped when she gave him a kiss on the cheek and I had to hold myself back from going over there. Vic was the only one able to say something.

"Woaaahhhh. Didn't see that coming!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ok so the last part was really predictable but hey my mind was fading a little. Im really sorry this took so long I thought that I had posted it. Sorry again.

Might as well do this one last time since this is the last chappie. Guy –entire titans show up-

Katie does not own any of the songs used in this story, the only things she owns are the kids. They're all hers.


End file.
